moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuuri
"How-" Her eyes widened in shock as the blood began to gurgle in the back of her throat. Nuuri coughed violently, cutting off any further communication between her and her attacker. The entity watched her with cold, sightless eyes... so many eyes. A sickly pop, and then she felt the blade slide further into her abdomen. The pain ripped through her body, forcing a scream before she lurched forward into the arms of Vindicator Drenan. Strong arms gripped her as she thrashed violently against him. '' ''"Nuuri! Stop! By the light, what's wrong with you child?" She could still see the eyes. They seemed to grin wickedly before fading back into the familiar forest of Talador, revealing the worried face of a paladin. Slowly her trembling began to subside as reality began to flow back to her. Anchorite Milja, her mother, had directed her to meditate on the Naaru's teachings away from the city. That, however, must not have come from the Light. That... that was something else. Drenan seemed to understand her unspoken words as he lifted the small draenei neophyte into his arms, speaking softly. '' ''"I know who we must see." History Childhood and Early Life Born to J'hael and Milja on the Genedar a few decades before the crash, Nuuri spent the majority of her youth in the safety of Shattrath's shadow. As she grew, it became apparent that she would inherit her mother's gift of healing through worship of The Light and the young draenei would later become a neophyte under her guidance. However, one night while meditating, horrible images began to cloud her thoughts. She saw herself, far older and more experienced, locked in battle with a shrouded being. As the entity continued the assault, she felt her shields begin to crack until a vicious pain ripped through her stomach, leaving her to bleed out as her vision faded to darkness. Disturbed by the intensity of her vision, she sought advice from the Grand Anchorites. However, they saw her vision as a gift of the light. They believed her to be chosen by the Naaru as few draenei had been in recent years. Beyond transitioning her to a new, more knowledgeable mentor and adding more in-depth history lessons to her regime, life continued much the same. The Crash of the Exodar Despite Nuuri's years of training, nothing prepared her for the tragedy that would soon fall over her people. When the Orcish Horde rose to power, her parents were chosen to stay behind to sacrifice themselves at Shattrath City with many others. Without so much as a goodbye, Nuuri was loaded onto The Exodar with her sister, Iscaa, her brother, Pathar, and her young niece, Kaayri. As the dimensional ship prepared to launch, Nuuri watched as her world faded to the familiar fractured images of her youth. However, this time she saw fire and it burned her flesh. She saw her sister clutching her young daughter, her last breath choked on blood as a piece of the ship's hull protruded from her chest. Then she felt the impact... ...and she was back again, looking around an untouched Exodar. Her sister bounced her daughter on her knee as they all waited for their journey to begin. As the ship shuttered to a start, Nuuri could feel the panic rising in her chest. Something was wrong, she could feel it as the dimensional engines were activated. She could smell smoke. Without a moment to think, she summoned all the energy she could muster to thrust a shield out around her family. The next moments passed by in a flash. Somewhere she heard screams. The ship began to free fall. The ground was rising too fast. Then darkness took her. Nuuri awoke to the burning remains of her section of the Exodar. She would later learn that Iscaa and Kaayri had survived but her brother was no where to be found. Stranded on a strange new planet, she aided in the efforts of rebuilding the life they had lost on Draenor. Her people found allies in the Alliance and her sister proudly left to serve them as one of Valen's emissaries. Haunted by the faces of those she wasn't able to save in the crash, Nuuri settled for a quiet life raising her niece in her sister's stead. Blessing or not, she saw the visions as harbingers of death and did her best to push them from her mind. Military Service As time passed, Kaayri began to display her own wonderous powers and was taken into the care of those who could help her further her knowledge. Shortly afterwards, however, they were reunited with the news of Iscaa's capture and eventual execution by the Naga of Vashj'ir. In her mourning, Nuuri knew that she could be idle no longer and left to join the Alliance military in her sister's place. At the height of the fourth war, Nuuri was assigned to the 103rd Infantry Legion of the Alliance as a field medic under Marshal Serpico Shar'adore. Relationships Iscaa -- Kaayri -- Appearance Artwork Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:The Eastern Offensive Category:Medics